


Ep Coda 2x17: What A Clue Will Do

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M, Toy!Play (Because "Dildo Usage" just sounds too clinical), Voyeur!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a clue - from Gabrielle; Danny owns a toy; <b>Spoilers:</b> Kupale, Mai Ka Wa Kahiko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x17: What A Clue Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This fic started as PG, but Danny clearly had other ideas, and being I do not want to be on the receiving end of a (pat. pending) Danno!Rant, I listened to him.  
> 2) I love Gabrielle, because she's sweet and she makes Danny act all goofy. And unless CBS takes a cue from the BBC (and the USA grows up sexually) and lets Danny and Steve at least kiss, I will take Gaby for Danny.

**Disclaimer: Yes, Steve and Danny are my property, but no, I will not be auctioning them off on Ebay.**

**************

Danny was still sitting on the beach with Gabrielle and Grace, playing with the shells, when Steve came over. 

"We're calling it a night, Danny, and you guys have a good weekend." Steve was smiling, yet the smile didn't reach his eyes; only those that knew him very well would have noticed...like his partner.

"You okay to drive, Steve?" Danny asked, studying his face, knowing something was amiss, but unsure what; he decided to chalk it up to a tough week.

"I'm okay to drive, but I have no vehicle; Kono's giving me a lift. I'll see you on Monday morning." Steve noticed Grace getting to her feet and making a running tackle at him. He allowed her to jump on his back, and then quickly flipped her over his shoulder and upside down. "What can I do for you, keiki?"

"You can give me a hug," Steve turned her right side up and complied, "and a squeeze," Steve actually giggled as he did that, getting one in return, "and a kiss." Grace planted one on his cheek and Steve returned it, flushing a slight shade of pink. "I love you, Uncle Steve."

"I love you, too, Gracie." Steve gave her one more hug and tried to put her down, but she was glued to him like a limpet. "Grace, you can let go now."

"I wanna go home with you." Grace turned her doe eyes on Danny. "Danno, can I spend the night at Uncle Steve's?"

"I don't know...." Danny started.

There was a sad tone, almost, but not quite, pleading. "Please, Danno?" 

"It's late."

"But Dannnno...." Along with the tone came the pout.

Danny sighed as he managed to ignore both the pout and tone; he had major experience and was immune. "It'll be too much trouble." 

"I'll behave." Joining the pout and the tone were the innocent eyes. "I promise."

"All right," Danny reluctantly agreed, "just stop with the eyes; I can withstand anything but that."

"I know, Danno." Steve's pout was gone, replaced by a bright smile, and his eyes took on a wicked gleam and a blue-grey hue.

Danny stared into them for a moment, remembering that hazel eyes could sometimes appear to change color, but he had never seen that particular shade within Steve's before. And just when did he notice Steve's eye color at all? Realizing he was staring, Danny blinked and pursed his lips for a moment. "I don't want Grace coming back with any...colorful...words or phrases like last time."

"You got it!" Steve smirked and tossed Grace over his shoulder. "How about a swim, Gracie?" he asked. "I know a guy who has a private beach and we could have a kick-a...great time."

"It's too late to swim," Danny pointed out.

"It's not even 8:30 yet, Danny." Steve rolled his eyes. "You don't trust me with your monkey?" He tickled Grace's belly, listening to her giggles.

"Okay, I give, go away and I'll pick you up tomorrow, Grace." Danny waved them off.

Steve dropped Grace enough so she could kiss Danny on the cheek.

"Grace," Gabrielle smiled, "it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah, me too, and the butterfly was a cool idea," Grace returned the smile.

"Don't you need to go home and get a change of clothes?" Gabrielle asked her.

"Nope; I got a bunch of stuff stashed at Uncle Steve's, 'cause me and Danno spend lots of weekends there." She maneuvered herself onto Steve's shoulders and they faced Danny.

"We love you, Danno!" they both grinned, before heading back to Chin and Kono, the four leaving.

Danny sat with Gabrielle for a little while, thinking how beautiful she looked in that moonlight. He was a romantic and this was a perfect setting; Danny reached out with his hand and palmed Gabrielle's cheek. He leaned in, but she turned her head and stood up.

"Danny, we have to talk." She waited for him to stand, before continuing. "I really like you, and the sex has been...amazing, but...." 

"You're breaking up with me," Danny interrupted her. "Just please don't tell me it’s the job."

"I'm not Rachel," Gabrielle smiled softly, "and you're not my ex-husband either."

"Then why?"

"Steve."

"You don't like Steve?" Danny's mouth dropped open. "Gaby, I admit he takes some getting used to, but he's my best friend."

"I like him just fine," she laughed, "and he's very nice, but Danny, if you looked at me with the intensity you look at Steve with, we'd be married by now."

"Huh?" Danny blinked at her; she did not just infer what he thought she did.

"You're in love with the man," she clarified with a gentle smile, "and I think he's in love with you also."

"Gaby, I know you've heard all the jokes about Steve and I being married - hell, you and I get them at half the places we go together," Danny took a quick breath, "but Steve does not love me as anything more than a friend, and we are certainly not involved." 

Gabrielle knew that to be true, but when she and Grace had been on the beach, the young girl had been open and explained that her father loved Steve, and if Gabrielle **really** looked at the two of them, she would see it. And a conversation with Kono in the Ladies’ room had brought it all to light, for Kono had been more blunt and suggested that they wanted to "fuck each other blind." After observing Steve and Danny during dinner, Gabrielle hadn't disagreed. 

"Danny, I'm not the one you should be with; he just left with your daughter." This time she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. "You belong together." She walked toward the hotel, knowing she had done the right thing.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny returned to his hotel room and wondered what he was going to do. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, changing into a tee and a pair of sweatpants. He opened a beer, sitting outside on the balcony, in awe of the scenery that greeted him. Danny would give up a kidney before he admitted that the view of the island was amazing, and that the warm temperature, coupled with the soft breeze, was a hell of a lot better than Jersey at this time of year. Not that it was bad there - Jersey still ruled - but maybe he'd just grown used to the Hawaiian weather and the relaxing way of life. "Except for hala kahiki," Danny murmured to himself before taking a deep drink...he nearly choked. "Well, fuck me stupid! I've finally gone native; I don't even call it pineapple anymore." He gulped his beer and went in for another, sitting on the couch as he sipped at the second bottle - he did not need to get drunk right now.

Gabrielle was just one in a long, long, endless line of those who thought Steve and Danny should be together; even Grace had asked him once if he loved Steve like "Mommy loves Step-Stan" - Danny had deflected the question.

They had heard the married jokes from day one, and he and Steve used to snap, in unison, "We're not married!"

Now, almost 20 months later, Steve's response was to smirk and Danny's was to sigh in defeat; they no longer denied it.

Holy shit! They **were** married, except for the fact that they didn't live together. But the more Danny thought about it, the more he came to the conclusion that he had, in actuality, been living with Steve on and off over the past 20 months and he was **still** living with Steve - sort of - even with the hotel suite.

Yes, he did see Gabrielle, but not, as a norm, during or directly after a case.

If 5-0 was in the midst of a case it meant late hours and he and Steve stopped for dinner. Depending on the time that could mean restaurant, or take-out, which translated to eating at Steve's or buying food to cook, which also meant eating at Steve's. If they ate in, they ended up watching TV and Danny would crash on the couch. He had some clothes there so the next morning never posed a problem. And Danny never complained about the fresh pancakes or waffles or (non-powdered) eggs that greeted him before they went to work. Steve had even begun, at Danny's continuous urgings (Steve had called it "nagging") to eat breakfast himself, instead of a cup of coffee or tea and some green liquid that made Danny's stomach churn.

If it wasn't a Grace weekend, Danny would go out with Gabrielle, but more often he didn't. He spent it with Steve, doing mundane, everyday things - working on the Marquis (well, Steve worked; Danny reverted to a juvenile, played classic rock, drank beer and mocked Steve's mechanical skills), going to the mall ("Yes, Steve, it is legal to own something other than Cargos and Henley’s.") and the movies ("No, Steven, you may **not** have a third box of Junior Mints and another order of nachos; you'll get sick.").

And if Danny had Grace, it was basically the same, like the Saturday before Steve left for reserve duty: Steve joined them for dinner on Friday at the hotel and they invariably ended up in the pool. Steve crashed on the (nice-sized) couch in the room, and Saturday they woke up and went to his house. Steve and Grace swam and surfed, and Danny bitched about the sun, sand and the amount of jellyfish attacks in the past week - it was kind of embarrassing when Grace told him there were 2, not 37, and in one case the victim admitted to reaching for it because it looked pretty.

The smirk from Steve, telling Danny, without words, that he had given Grace the information, made Danny chase the two of them into the waves. 

It wasn't often Danny gave in to swimming, usually he'd wait for them to come out, and the three would sit in the sand making castles, or, on more than one memorable occasion, having a mud fight. But this night was special - they wouldn't see Steve for over two weeks. They barbequed and allowed Grace to pick what to watch on TV. Thankfully her tastes had moved to Doctor Who, which caused a heated argument over Rose Tyler versus Donna Noble - Grace won when she told Steve, in no uncertain terms, that he would "cower in Donna's presence." Steve didn't argue after that. 

Once Grace fell asleep, Danny was prepared to take her back to the hotel, but Steve insisted she sleep in the downstairs room, that there was no need to disturb her with a car ride back to a noisy hotel. Steve picked her up like an expert, not waking her, and carried her to bed. Danny followed, tucking her in, and took a quick glance around the room. It was no longer storage space; it belonged to Grace.

Grace had accumulated a generous size wardrobe at Steve's house ("She spends almost every weekend here, so I took her for a few new things while you were sleeping in."), a kids bedroom set ("Danny, she can't keep living out of her suitcase and that mattress was too old."), and Danny gave up on asking questions when Steve mounted a flat screen in the room and installed a DVD player. When Grace decided to decorate the room with posters varying from "Cookie Monster" to "The Simpsons" to a massive size (27x39) WWII era poster for Army recruitment ("Navy, I'm in the Navy!") to Springsteen (which made Danny very proud), Steve said it was fine with him; Grace slept there and should be comfortable in her surroundings. And if Steve suddenly developed an affinity for Pop Tarts, Frosted Flakes, peanut butter and jelly, and chocolate milk, and stocked up on them, who was Danny to argue.

Danny and Steve sat outside that night and talked about the case, movies they wanted to see, the news - life, the universe, and everything. The one thing they avoided were Steve's deployment orders - Steve tried, but Danny kept changing the subject. They finally just sat in silence and stared into the starlit sky.

They walked inside together, smiled, ("Good night, GI Joe." "Torpedo." "Huh?" "The SEAL on the 'Joe' team - his name is Torpedo." "Whatever." "Sweet dreams, Danno.") and Steve headed upstairs, Danny to the couch.

'He's given us a home,' Danny thought, feeling pride in choosing Steve McGarrett for a friend, 'and he loves me.' "And I...." He started, paused, and took a deep breath. "I love him." Saying the words aloud made them real. "Some detective you are; you needed your girlfriend to point it out to you." 

Danny was no stranger to men; people mistakenly believed him to be "an overly cautious (translation: vanilla) kind of (heterosexual) male," at least that's the way Rachel described it when he confessed - she had gotten off on it and that would forever remain their kinky (and quite perverse) little secret. But Steve McGarrett....

Thoughts of Steve emerging from the ocean like some male water nymph, dripping wet, board shorts soaked - and every inch of his cock visible in the outline of his crotch.

Danny slid his palm over his cock and took a deep breath as that breathtaking image filled his mind. "How the hell do you know that, Danny? Godamnit! You've been checking him out and didn't even know it!" No, that was partially true; Danny had intentionally looked all those times Steve stripped off his shirt on the job - but then again so did anybody else with a pulse. 

The calm and centered and 'wholly professional when they were on a case' Chin being the lone exception. 

Steve in a fucking tuxedo made him moan and his right hand found its way beneath the waistband of his sweats. Danny's fingers held on to his cock, his hips arching as he fucked his fist. 

Steve with 5 o'clock shadow, in a black tee and those tight-ass jeans instead of Cargos.

Danny leaned back into the cushions, lifting his lower body to remove his sweatpants, and once free, he spread his legs and pumped his cock. 

Steve's quirky smile, the one reserved for Danny alone, the vision of that nearly sent Danny over the edge. But he wasn't ready, not like this. He needed more right now and he forced himself to his feet, going to the bedroom. Danny went into the closet, and found the black box he kept hidden in the back....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"If Gaby thinks it’s important you talk to Danno, then you should," Grace said matter-of-factly. "I don't mind staying here with Kono until you get back."

"I'm glad you understand, Grace." Steve gave her a hug. "I'll be back soon and we'll all go for a late night swim."

Kono grinned at Grace and the two shooed Steve off.

Steve would never know that the moment the door closed behind him, Kono and Grace had a brief conversation and the two high-fived each other.

For Gabrielle had texted Kono after she'd left the hotel, and Kono had now told Grace.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Steve entered the hotel lobby a bit nervous. Gabrielle had been a bit cryptic on the phone, insisting he had to speak with Danny, that it was very important. And okay, if it were anyone else, Steve would have put it off. But this was Danny, his partner, and partners were always there for one another. He rode up the elevator and forced himself to stay calm; nothing was wrong - Gabrielle would have said so. Steve didn't even bother to knock, he just let himself in with the keycard Danny had given him. "Danny?" He didn't want to shout on the outside chance, however unlikely, that Danny was already asleep. He heard noise from the adjoining bedroom and walked towards it, knowing from the call that Danny was **not** with Gabrielle. 

Steve stood in the doorway, peering in, his eyes adjusting to the lowered lighting. Noticing movement on the bed, he opened his mouth to call out his partner's name. But once Steve focused clearly and he had Danny in his sights, he lost the capability of higher cerebral functions.

Danny was sprawled in the middle of the bed, naked, one leg bent, body turned slightly on his side. He was jerking himself off, bucking off the bed. 

Steve felt his mouth grow dry and he had to lean against the door frame to keep his balance. He stood there as Danny fucked his fist, softly moaning. Steve knew he should leave; he needed to back away, let himself out and go home. He had absolutely no reason on God's green Earth to watch Danny touch himself, to listen to Danny's moans, and Steve most certainly had no right whatsoever to spy on Danny while Danny fucked himself with a dildo.

**WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Steve's eyes moved down Danny's body, and no, he hadn't hallucinated anything. Danny was not only thrusting into his hand, he was playing with a dildo, shoving it inside himself, screwing his body down to take more of it. Okay, this was too much now. Steve turned around, taking a step away...and then he heard it. At least he thought he did, but maybe his ears were playing tricks on him. There was no way that Danny had moaned....

"Steve."

Steve was sure Danny had seen him, but no, Danny was still involved with that dildo. He didn't even think as he lifted each foot to unlace his Wolverines and got them off, along with his socks. He moved on autopilot as he removed his shirt, dropping it at his feet. He undid his holster and dropped his weapon, and then went for his pants. They were a different story - Steve couldn't seem to get his fingers to work undoing them, he was too busy watching Danny play with a sex toy. 

Danny was moving like a bitch in heat, sliding the dildo in and out, and his hand left his cock so he could shift position and shove it even deeper. "Oh God yes - Steve, like that...harder...please...."

The thought of Danny getting off to fantasies of him caused all logical and/or sane thoughts to fly right out of Steve's brain and sent all the blood in Steve's body straight to his dick. He forced his fingers to move and undid his pants, and once they were open he slid them off and kicked them aside. Steve didn't have a clue when he took his underwear off - all of a sudden he was leaning against the door frame as naked as Danny was. When Danny's hand returned to his cock, Steve licked his palm and took himself in hand, pulling on his own. When Danny moaned his name again, Steve ground out, "Oh fuck, Danny."

Danny's hands froze and his eyes opened, growing wide as saucers as he noticed Steve, against the door frame, partially hidden by the shadows. "Steve, I...I...." Danny was stuck for words. How do you explain why you're fucking yourself with a dildo and moaning your partner's name? He was fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

"I can't wait for the explanation myself and also, in what way do you want to be fucked?" Steve asked softly. "Oh yeah, you voiced that thought."

Danny's hands dropped and he turned his head away; he couldn't bear to face Steve. "I'm sorry."

"Turn around and look at me, Danny - no, not my face."

Danny's eyes wandered down Steve's body and it was only then he noticed Steve was naked - with a rock hard cock.

"You...hottest thing I've ever seen." Steve moved across the room, leering at Danny while he jerked himself off. He knelt on the bed, tilted his head and stared between Danny's legs. "And when you moaned my name - fuck, baby, I nearly came from that alone." He placed his hand over Danny's and slid the dildo out a little, and pushed it back in. "You were having a fantasy about me." Steve leaned down and licked Danny's cock; from this angle he wouldn't impede Danny's movements. "Tell me about it while you shove that dildo deeper." 

"I can't...." Danny shook his head.

Steve swirled his tongue around the tip of Danny's cock, feeling Danny shudder. "Tell me."

"You, on your knees, staring up at me." Danny tightened his grip around the dildo.

Steve noticed. "Like I am now?" 

"Yes - sort of," Danny nodded, wondering where Steve was going with this.

"Sort of?" Steve ran his tongue along the length and rubbed his palm up Danny's chest, taking a nipple between his fingers and playing with it. "It's okay to tell me." He knew that Danny had a romantic fantasy; maybe the two of them making out on the beach, or, since this was Danny, the Boardwalk in Atlantic City....

"You're fucking me raw, Steve, your cock buried deep inside my hole."

Okay, maybe more hardcore porn than romantic comedy.

From the look on Steve's face (and Danny had **no name** for this expression), the SEAL hadn't expected an NC17 response. Rachel had indeed been correct; Steve, like others, had wrongfully assumed that Danny would be passive and yes, vanilla, in the bedroom. "You're slipping inside me, babe, your thick cock filling me up." Danny had a filthy mouth and knew when to use it. "You feel so good inside me, so perfect." He closed his eyes and canted his hips, riding it slow. "So deep." Danny picked up the pace. "So fucking rough."

Steve's vision had narrowed to Danny's right hand, watching Danny fuck himself harder, while Danny's left jerked his cock with controlled movements. "Do it Danny; get yourself off." He stretched out, lying beside Danny, teasing Danny's nipples with fingertips, tongue and teeth until they were hard and red. "Let me watch you come."

"OH GOD, STEVEN!" Danny came, bearing down on the dildo as his cream covered his fist and his hands slowed down.

Steve kissed his way down Danny's body and left a trail of small bite marks along the way. He covered Danny's fist with his own, jerking him a few times, wringing the last of Danny's orgasm through his shell-shocked body. "I changed my mind," he half-laughed, "I was wrong."

"About what?" Danny panted out.

"You coming - **that** was the hottest thing ever." Steve watched Danny slide the dildo from his ass, finally getting a look at it. It was blue (no surprise there), with studs (okay, a bit unexpected) and it was also smaller than Steve and not as thick as he was. Danny appeared ready to get up, but Steve shook his head. "I'll get a cloth; you relax." Steve was quick, returning with two cloths; if they got things going again, they'd need an extra. He took Danny's come-soaked hand and swiped his tongue along the palm. "Mmm," Steve licked his lips, "very nice." He took each finger in turn and sucked them clean, moaning the entire time. Then he did a 'proper' cleaning of Danny's hands with the cloth.

Danny felt his cock twitching, and how could it be coming back to life so soon? Fuck! Steve wasn't going to get him killed on the job; Steve was going to kill him with sex.

Steve wiped the spattered come from Danny's chest, the cloth trailing down to his hips and thighs, before he wrapped it around Danny's cock. He tugged while he cleaned, giving the head extra attention. Once Steve was done he moved the cloth to Danny's ass and was quite methodical, fitting the cloth around two fingers and sliding them deep - in and out a few times - before he was satisfied and tossed the cloth into the bathroom. 

Danny was hard again and without thinking, he picked up the lube and slapped the tube into Steve's hand. 

"Not yet, Danny." Steve put the tube down. "We have to talk."

" **Now**? You choose this moment in time to finally decide to talk to me?" Danny did not want to talk so instead he wrapped his hand around Steve's cock and stroked. "A little bigger than my...toy."

"More than a little, Danny." Steve slid off the bed. "Nobody ever performed for me like you did. Thank you." He began to gather his clothing from the doorway.

"You're leaving?" Danny asked as he watched from the bed. "I thought...."

"No, I'm not leaving." Steve was affronted that Danny would think such a thing, and then remembered who he was dealing with - Danny had been hurt so many times, and Steve decided it would never happen again. "I'm just picking up my clothes," he entered the bedroom and placed them, all folded, on a chair, "like the anal-retentive Neanderthal that I am." Steve returned to bed and laid beside Danny, his chin propped in his right palm, while his left hand absently drew patterns on Danny's chest. "Aren't you concerned I left your daughter alone in my house?"

"I figure you either armed her with an Uzi, a few grenades and some C4, or you left her with Kono, who drove you home, and I'm really hoping it’s the latter." Danny shrugged. "But I'm kind of curious as to why you're here in the first place."

"I hadn't even gotten out of the car when my cell rang," Steve explained, "and it was Gabrielle and she said I should talk to you, that you needed me. But she wouldn't tell me why."

"How did Gabrielle, **my** girlfriend, get **your** private cell number?!" Danny demanded to know.

" **Your** girlfriend had one of **my** business cards that has **my** Government Issue cell number," Steve shot back, amused by Danny's jealous fit. 

"I am so out of here." Danny sat up, but quickly found himself flat on his back with a 185 pound SEAL straddling his hips. "What are you doing?" He tried to push Steve off, but that was impossible; the man was immovable stone. "Let me up, Steve."

Steve knew his partner, and if Danny wanted to be loose, he'd be loose - and Steve would have sore balls for a week; Danny apparently liked this position. "No, I won't." Danny's right fist flew forward and Steve caught it in his hand, and then Danny's left, also caught easily. "What did **your** girlfriend say to you?" Steve took both of Danny's wrists in his right hand. "Tell me, Danno." The fingertips of his left began an assault on Danny's right nipple. 

Danny also knew his partner, and his partner's control issues, and he so enjoyed berating Steve for them. But for now, at this moment in time, he found Steve's "take-charge" attitude and physical strength to be a major turn-on. "She said we belonged together, and that she was pretty sure you loved me."

"Perceptive woman." Steve gripped Danny's wrists tighter, and while his fingers continued to pleasure the right nipple, his teeth pulled at the left.

"Steve...this is - you are - OHGOD!" Danny moaned as Steve shifted lower and aligned their cocks, rubbing them together. "Ste...Steve...fuck me - oh God please fuck me." 

"Don't you enjoy foreplay, Danny?" Steve wasn't ready for this to end yet and he blew hot breath in Danny's ear, tonguing the lobe; Danny's breath hitched. "You like that? Did I find another hot spot?" 

Danny's hips began to grind upwards; his cock needed some type of friction and he growled in frustration as Steve purposely shifted to his knees - Danny ended up thrusting into thin air. 

"Danny," Steve's voice was breathless as he leaned forward, "we haven't even kissed yet." His lips ghosted over Danny's with the softest of touches, almost a caress. "I have to remedy that." He lowered his body a bit, his abdomen rubbing against Danny's cock. Steve ran the back of his knuckles along Danny's face before spreading his palm across the cheek and drawing their mouths close. "I love you, Danno." Steve's tongue darted out and made itself at home in Danny's mouth, 'testing the waters' as it were. Once Danny responded (and yes, Steve considered Danny's constantly moving hips and his continuous moans to equal responding), he slowly mapped out Danny's mouth. This went on until Danny was turning his head away.

"Breathing is..." Danny caught a breath, "...a necessity to us mere mortals, babe."

"I'm sorry, Danny," Steve couldn't help the smile, "but I find I like kissing you." He waited for Danny to catch his breath again and nod...Steve attacked his mouth this time. He wasn't gentle as with the first kiss - this one was deep and clearly demanding; Steve was staking his claim on Danny. 

The first touch of Steve's lips was a welcome surprise - Danny had expected hesitance on Steve's part. Not only did he receive the touch of Steve's (surprisingly) silky-soft lips, he had also received Steve's declaration of love. But what started out as a warmhearted, almost disciplined kiss had turned filthy and possessive. And Danny loved it. He wanted more, and when he came up for air the next time he tilted his head, baring his neck to Steve. There was no mistaking what he wanted.

Steve bent his head and licked at Danny's neck; the spot was at the right angle where the only way to hide it would be with a turtleneck sweater and Steve was certain Danny would not be wearing one of those any time soon. "You want me to give you a hickey?" Steve raised his eyes to Danny's face and he couldn't help the slight laugh.

"Teenagers give hickeys." Danny didn't need his hands to get Steve off; his mouth would suffice. He licked his upper lip with the tip of his tongue and leered. "I would think a tough Navy SEAL would consider it marking his property."

Steve didn't need to be told twice, lowering his head to Danny's neck. He licked at a tender spot and then pulled at the skin with his teeth before sucking at the raw patch. 

"Do it, Steven," Danny murmured, so low Steve barely heard him. "Please." His arms may have been immobile but his legs weren't. The moment Steve's sucking bordered on pain, Danny moved his leg atop Steve's ass, pulling him down at the same time he thrust up....

Steve came hard, shooting between their bodies, his breaths quick and panted; his eyes were closed and he rode out the wave of what had to be the most intense orgasm ever. He let Danny's wrists go as his palms rested on the bed, bracing his body up - Steve was ready to collapse...and they hadn't even gotten to the actual fucking yet. "Cheater."

"You know it, sailor." Danny smirked and dragged Steve's lips back to his, hooking his leg over Steve's, the two rutting against each other. "Gonna come again...oh fuck...." 

"Not yet, Danny; the next time is for us - together." Steve gave himself a quick wipe-down and tossed the cloth to Danny. "You can clean yourself."

Danny started with his chest, moving the cloth in slow, circular motions. He cleaned his nipples one by one, pulling at them with the cloth. 

Steve's hand moved on its own - straight to his cock - and he tugged at it a few times, feeling it swell again. 

Danny moved the cloth down his abdomen, paying close attention to his hips, moaning as he wiped each one. His cock was next and he so wanted to come, but Steve was straddling him again and taking Danny's hands in his, placing the palms upon Steve's chest.

"You can touch me,” Steve grinned, “I swear I don't have cooties."

Finally given free rein to touch and the only place Danny's fingers wanted to be were tracing the tattoos on Steve's biceps. "So pretty," he murmured, catching Steve's eyes, "like you."

"'m not pretty." Steve shook his head, almost denying it.

"Steve, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see me." Steve was a little confused. "My reflection."

'Of course that's what he sees,' Danny thought, realizing that Steve's ego, such as it was, only extended to weapons, tactics and science guy moments - getting the job done. Steve never preened and primped his body, at least not due to ego, but he would brag about the latest weapon he added to his collection, insist on showing you how it worked and telling you it's destructive firepower. He really didn't see his looks as anything special. "Steve, others see you as pretty, breathtaking, beautiful even." Danny placed his hands on Steve's shoulders and slid them down his arms. "You are perfection."

"Is that what you like best, Danny? My looks?" Steve held Danny's hands in his. "Or do you like me?"

"You have relationship issues, don't you?" Danny snickered under his breath. "Yes Steve, I like you for you. We've seen it all together; there are few secrets left. And being I'm a glutton for punishment, I stick around." He suddenly paused, thinking. "By the way, in case you didn't know, we're married."

"Married, huh?" Steve rolled his eyes. "If you say so, Danno."

"Yes, I say so," Danny huffed. "And so does everyone else here in hala kahiki Kehena."

It took Steve a few seconds to translate that in his head. "Three years and you finally learn Hawaiian and all you learn is 'pineapple Hell'?"

"I also learned to say - Aloha Au Ia 'Oe."

"Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, I do, Grace says it before she goes back to Stan's - it means I love you." Danny shrugged. "I figured now was an appropriate time to use it."

"Yeah?" Steve nodded. "Me too, Danny." 

"I love you, you love me, now can we please get to the fucking?" Danny was growing impatient and raked his nails down Steve's chest, leaving small welts. Steve's sharp intake of breath made him grin. "I thought you'd like that."

"You want your fantasy, Danny?" Steve brought Danny's hand to his mouth and kissed it. 

"What fantasy?" Danny's cock was ready to burst.

Steve grabbed a pillow and slid it under Danny's hips. "Me buried inside your hole, fucking you raw."

"Deep and rough." Danny spread his legs. 

On any other given day Steve would have prepped Danny; he would have driven him insane with kisses and caresses before he fucked him. But that day was not the present moment in time; Danny was still open from the dildo. 

"Condoms in the nightstand." Danny reached over and opened the drawer. 

"Danny," Steve grabbed his arm, "I've never gone bareback."

"Neither have I - I mean, there was Rachel, but...."

"That's the past, Danny." Steve reassured him with a kiss. "I don't want to use a condom with you; please say its okay."

Danny shut the drawer. "Yeah, it is."

Steve picked up the lube and slicked his cock. "I'll take it slow; I have a few inches on your dildo and I don't want to hurt you." He slid one of Danny's legs back, his hole open and ready. "Tell me if...."

"I will." Danny relaxed himself as the head of Steve's cock pushed its way inside - it was bigger, in girth as well as length, but unlike the dildo it felt warm within him and he took a breath and tried to drag Steve deeper. "C'mon babe, need it from you...." 

"Is that what you want, Danny?" Steve slipped in, taking his time. "Tough; I'm taking a slow ride to paradise." Steve groped Danny's ass and dug his nails into the hard muscles. "Fucking gorgeous - so open for me." 

"Steve...God, please...please - want it so badly...." 

Steve remained silent, sinking deeper, his focus on Danny's body - nothing else existed for him. He thrust forward a few times, until his balls were slapping against Danny's ass. "Damn, Danny...so fucking tight around my cock." He snapped his hips a few times, finding Danny's prostate ("Oh God right there, Steve! Right the **fuck** there!") and hitting it again and again on each stroke inside - each languid stroke. Steve hadn't lied when he mentioned "taking a slow ride".

Danny had both expected and wanted Steve to fuck him hard and drill him into the mattress. Next time would be flowers and candles and a romantic dinner with some fancy wine; this time he wanted rough and raw. He pushed up and forward, thankful he'd wrestled in school.

Steve felt gravity shifting and he was flat on his back with Danny kneeling over him. 

"SEALs aren't the only ones who have moves." Danny took Steve's cock in his hand and slid backwards and up, taking Steve inside him. "Help me out here, babe."

Steve grabbed Danny's hips and guided him down. "Danny - ahhh - yes - oh yes...." He began to fill Danny again, the heat surrounding his cock, welcoming it. He finally had Danny settled and his movements became rhythmic - he pushed up, pulling Danny down at the same time. 

With Steve (pretty much) in control of the fucking, Danny's hands were free to touch and he took advantage. He ran his fingertips all over Steve's chest, leaving more welts, (which turned Steve on, if the bucking up and the moans of “Danny, oh God, Danny!” were any indication) torturing his nipples, and then gripped Steve's biceps, squeezing them. And all the while he had started his own rhythm and was riding Steve's cock.

Steve jerked Danny hard, the strokes rough. "Danny...gonna fill you with my come...." He thrust up a few more times and it was almost a dizzy feeling as he came; there was no condom in the way. "FUCK!" A second wave ripped through him. 

Danny felt the wetness within him - Steve's come - and he spurted all over Steve's chest.

Steve managed to catch some come on his tongue; he reached up and dragged Danny's lips to his. "Love you...love you, Danny." 

"I can tell," Danny grinned when Steve released his lips. "And I love you, too, but now I'm full of come - everywhere." He eased himself up, lying flat on his back.

Steve rubbed Danny's thigh, up to his hip, where purple bruises were starting to form. "I gave you boo-boo's." 

"Boo-boo's?" Danny laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Grace says kisses make the boo-boo's better." Steve placed a kiss to Danny's right hip. "I think we should test the theory." He licked a path across Danny's body, making a brief pit stop at his cock, which Steve swiped with his tongue, before touching his lips to Danny's left hip. "And although I don't think you were injured here," Steve returned his lips to Danny's cock, "better to be safe than sorry."

Danny grabbed Steve by the hair and lifted his head. "Two rounds in maybe 20 minutes, Steve. I need time to recharge my batteries."

"I dunno about that, Danny." Steve traced Danny's flaccid cock with a finger, feeling it twitch. "I think you have at least one more round in you."

"Perhaps." Danny pushed Steve back. "But I like to be fully awake and aware when I make love." He flopped down. "Now go make yourself useful and clean us up, and maybe, if you're really lucky, I'll let you sleep over."

Steve did as he was told, and after they cleaned up, Steve slid under the blanket and pulled Danny into his arms. "How much longer do you have the suite?"

"Management is so happy to have a member of 5-0 here that they offered me the room permanently at $1500 a month."

"Wow," Steve whispered, "they could get $350 a night for it. I guess this will be your home from now on?"

Danny tilted his face up. "It's not like I have unlimited choices."

"Maybe...Danny, do you want to live in a house on the beach?" Steve absentmindedly played with Danny's hair. "Big kitchen, a furnished kid's room downstairs and a new California King upstairs."

"When did you buy a new bed?"

"I didn't - yet, but I was thinking we could go tomorrow, take Grace, make it a family day. She can get a few more things for her bedroom."

"Steve, if it doesn't work out, I'll just have to move again."

"I love you, Danny; of course it'll work out."

"I don't know, babe; I need more time to think about it."

"We'll buy satin sheets and nice, new fluffy pillows." As Danny opened his mouth, Steve added, "I'll get you the Yankees Network."

"You can't bribe me with baseball," Danny shot back. "And I...."

Steve cut him off mid-sentence. "Think of the endless sex." His hand wandered to Danny's chest, playing with a nipple. "I'll let you fuck me with your cock and your dildo." He leaned down and blew in Danny's ear. "At the same time." Steve stretched out, his cock sliding along the cleft of Danny's ass. 

Whatever Danny was going to say didn't make it out of his mouth; what escaped was a soft moan. His brain knew his body was exhausted - two orgasms in such a short period was not quite the norm, let alone three. Except his dick didn't get the message his brain was sending, because it was hardening rather quickly. "Steve, my libido is screaming "ohfuckyes" but my body wants to rest."

Steve's brows furrowed together as he thought for a moment. "No more sex?"

"This is not something for you to pout over." Danny rolled onto his back and flung his arm over his eyes. "Gimme a few to regroup, 'kay?"

"Can I touch you?" Steve asked in earnest, a finger drawing patterns on Danny's abdomen; he repeated the pattern a few times smiling to himself.

"What are you writing?" Danny finally asked, sitting up. 

"Steven loves Danno." He pushed Danny back. "You're supposed to be resting, and I want to blow you."

"Excuse me?" Danny's voice had jumped an octave. "You want to what?"

Steve propped his head up so he could look into Danny's eyes. "I want to suck your cock." He brought Danny's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm. "Yes, strange but true, even tough Navy SEALs know how to give head." 

Danny flicked his fingers against Steve's head. "Did the words 'my body needs rest' not register in that tiny lump of grey matter you call a brain?"

"Okay, Danny, I give - for now."

"If it'll make you feel better, you can do anything you want in the morning." Danny pulled Steve's arm out and laid his head on Steve's chest, sliding his own arm around Steve's body.

"Anything?" Steve closed his arm, holding Danny close. "That's a pretty open invitation, Danno."

Danny raised his eyes. "If you even think about handcuffs, spanking me, or dripping candle wax on my ass, you can forget about it." 

"I'm not into candle wax, but I do have leather wrist restraints, and I wouldn't mind taking you over my knees the next time you mouth off." 

"Excuse me? Wrist restraints and a spanking?"

"We'll talk about it at a later date."

"Yeah, like never."

'Never say never,' Steve thought to himself as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of Danny's head. "Once you were hoapili - close friend, but when I was in Halawa, you chose to stay here instead of going back to Newark; in doing so you became hoaloha - beloved friend." Steve leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Danny's lips. "Then you grew into ku`uipo - sweetheart, and when and how that happened, I don't have a clue; I only know it did." He palmed Danny's cheek and the smile he now bestowed belonged solely to Danny - that bright and loving smile that was pure Steve. "And now you're makamaka - intimate friend, my lover and my equal." 

Danny was in awe of this affirmation; it went beyond, 'I love you'. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. There were a few things he never expected from Steve McGarrett; being a romantic was one of them.

"Eia au, eia 'oe  
No keia la, no keia po, a mau loa  
Aloha aku no, Aloha mai no  
E hoomau maua kealoha, no kau a kau"

"Okay, I'm sure you just said something very nice about me," Danny couldn't help smiling himself, "but I only understood a couple of words, so can you repeat it - in English?"

"Here I am, here you are  
From this day, from this night, forever more  
I give my love to you, you give your love to me  
May our love last forever, for eternity"

"Eternity is a long time, Steve."

"How about to infinity and beyond?" Steve said quietly.

"Do I get to drive the truck?" Danny asked, trying his damndest to keep a straight face. "Leave crumbs in the kitchen? Eat Twinkies without a 10 minute lecture?"

"Yes," Steve replied without missing a beat. "And for the first week of our...cohabitation...I won't go near a rooftop, I won't blow anything up, and I'll even let you drive the car."

"You'll **let** me drive **my** car?" Danny asked, rather dryly. "How thoughtful of you, dear."

"I thought...just forget it, Danny." Steve reached for the light, but Danny grabbed his arm. 

"Will you avoid getting me shot for that first week?"

A smile slowly spread across Steve's face. "I'll try, Danno, I really will."

"Then yes, Neanderthal man, bane of my existence, pain in my ass - I'll move in with you."

"Really?" 

Danny nearly made a smarmy and teasing remark, but Steve looked so happy at that moment that he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I want to paint the bedroom slate blue."

"Okay."

"Mac and cheese every Thursday."

"I give."

"No cracks when the Jets are playing."

"Deal." Steve shut off the light and gave Danny one last kiss. "G'night, Danno."

Danny lay quiet - for about a minute. "I'll be all that I can be, I promise."

"That's the army," Steve grunted. 

"Then I'll aim high, cross into the blue."

"Air Force."

"Okay then, I promise to be one of the few and the proud."

"I'm not a marine!"

"The only easy day was yesterday," Danny murmured.

"For the last time, I'm in the...." Steve paused. "What did you say?"

"The only easy day was yesterday," Danny repeated. "Yes, Steven, I am very much aware you are a SEAL."

"I really love you, Danno."

"Semper Fi."

"I give up."

**FIN**


End file.
